


Chasing the Sun

by Thesmallestflower



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesmallestflower/pseuds/Thesmallestflower
Summary: Rewrite of the Sun/Moon games storyline.Elio moves to Alola from Kanto and starts his Pokemon journey. He gets caught up in the whirlwind created by a mysterious girl and her equally mysterious Pokemon.'Nebby stay the f*ck in the bag!'Characters have been aged up
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie/You | Elio (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue: How lucky we're we too be born on the same planet?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to read the story of the Alola games but focused more on the connection between the characters. I could not find so i decided to write my own. This focuses predominantly on the Sun/Moon plot with influences from the Ultra timeline. There is the use of some of the game-play text.
> 
> I own nothing recognizable. 
> 
> The protagonist has a slighty altered back story which explores why they moved to Alola. This includes bringing my favourite Kanto boys; Red & Blue/Green. Blue is called Blue as I have a western background with the character. 
> 
> Ages:  
> Elio: 16  
> Lillie: 15  
> Hau: 14  
> Gladion: 16  
> Red: 21  
> Blue: 21  
> Guzma 21

Prologue 

Kanto: Viridian City

'Ring…ring…RING'

Elio closed the travel guide he had opened in front of him and looked to his computer screen. The top right had a flashing video icon.

'Incoming video call - Professor Kukui, Alola Region'.  
Elio's mother had told him to expect the call. In Kanto, Pokémon trainers went on their journey at age eleven but when Elio turned eleven his father passed from a long illness, so he stayed home with his mother missing his slot. His mother worked with the Pokémon Gym Leader Blue at the Viridian Gym. She is a Pokémon Physio. With Blue's move to open the Battle Tree in Alola with Red, Elio and his mother moved to Alola so she could continue her work.

Now sixteen he felt he had missed his chance at becoming a Pokémon trainer, but his mother had contacted Kukui through Professor Oak and had managed to get Elio on the Island Challenge, Alola's version of the gym challenge. Oak had told him that Kukui would contact Elio directly.

Elio answered with a feeling of anxiousness.

'Hang on, now, Gimme just a sec…' came an accented voice.  
A hand moved from the camera to reveal a tanned grinning face.  
'Hey there! Good Afternoon!'

Elio said nothing but nodded stiffly back. 

Kukui did not seem to notice the lack of excited response and carried on talking.  
'So the day has finally come your moving to Alola!"  
A map appeared next to the smiling professor.  
'Alola is a region made up of several islands.'  
'That could be the reason the region is chock full of nothin' but rare Pokémon, yeah!  
'There's no shortage of cool Pokémon out here in Alola, either!' With that Kukui lifted a Poke ball, releasing the Pokémon inside.

Big blue eyes in a cute furry face filled the screen, Elio was entranced and it was only after the creature let out a bark that the boy realised the Kukui had been talking the whole time.

'….if we call ourselves Pokémon trainers!' The small Pokémon was crawling on the professor laps and when to lick his face.

'Rockruff! Can you wait until I'm done talking' to play?!'

The Pokémon jumped down out of view, the professor looked up and stared into the lens.

'All right, I gotta ask some questions about yourself, some the answers I already know but got to have it recorded on this call for records!'

'Okay,' Elio nodded.

'Awesome!, so which photo should I use for your Trainer Passport?'

The screen changed to four photos of Elio, the boy tried not to cringe. There was one from his blonde phase, which Blue likely 'helpfully' provided. The others must have been supplied from his mom.

'The third one in' Elio chose picking the most recent one, where his hair was back at his natural brown.

'Yeah! All right can you spell out your name for me'

'E-L-I-O'

The screen changed and the professor's face reappeared.

'10-4, good buddy! I'll let everybody out here know you're on your way!' Kukui grinned at him.

Elio tried to smile back and managed a small one as a tiny blackbird Pokémon floated behind the professors head.  
He had missed the rest of what the man had said, focused on the Pokémon surrounding his person.

'Can't wait to see you in person then, cousin!' The professor said waving.

Elio waved back hesitantly, and the call disconnected.

'Well, that was one of the most uncomfortable things I've ever witnessed, and I've sat between heated debate with Gramps and Agatha' A voice pipped up from behind Elio.

The boy whipped around to find Blue leaning casually against the door frame.

'You would feel awkward about to move to a new region and start your journey years later than your supposed to.'

'Elio your sixteen not sixty, it's not quite as strange as you think it is, in Kalos trainers don't start till they are in their teens’.

'But this isn't Kalos'

'No, it’s better! A different system, new Pokémon, what could be better?'

Elio did not have an answer so settled 'What brings you here?'

'Arcanine needed looking at by mom before we made the trip, think he pulled something in the last battle.'

Blue had been calling Elio's mom, Mom for years. When Blue had taken over the gym at age thirteen full of angst and misery after being the champion for only thirty minutes before Red had beaten him. His mother had been the gyms previous physio, she never talked much about working under Giovanni. Blue had lost his own mother young and had only his gramps and sister. Them being both busy, Elio's mother took in the young boy who had grown up to fast. 

The night Elio's father died, his mother had been at the hospital. Blue stayed with Elio and distracting him by using his help with the Pokémon. Blue held him as the call came to confirm his passing. Elio cried into the fur of Blue's Arcanine. The other boy became his older brother overnight.

When Blue had told them he was leaving the gym to run the new Battle Tree facility with Red after his extended holiday on Mount Silver. Blue didn’t even have to ask before Mom told him they would come to Alola with him. Though he would never admit, Elio saw him breathe a sigh of relief and wipe a small tear. Before he left that night he hugged mom and at twenty-one he towered over her. Though when she looked at him, she still saw the preteen crushed by the weight of everyone's expectations.

'Elio help me with these boxes! Blue Arcanine is ready to go' Mom called from downstairs.

'It will be an incredible journey, also you need to be strong' Blue supplied as they walked down the stairs.

'Why is that?'

Blue smirked as he picked up Arcanine's outstretched ball from Mom 'You have to try and beat me, smell ya later.'  
Elio smiled back feeling a small flicker of excitement.

Adventure awaits in Alola.

Alola: Aether Paradise

Lillie's heart pounded as she urged her legs to run faster. The sliver duffle held tightly at her side.

'You there stop!'

Lillie whipped her head as the two Aether employees chased behind her. Lillie turned the corner sharply.

'Come back here!' They had almost gained on her. Lillie risked a glance back and noticed only one behind her. She looked ahead and into the eyes of the second employee. His arms were extended to grab her, a snarl on his face.

Lillie skidded to a stop. She was surrounded, her heart pounded faster. Threatening to beat out of her chest. The employees slowed and crept towards her.

'Nowhere to run now Miss'

The duffle opened. A blinding light burst from inside and covered her. The Aether employees shielded their eyes. The light vanished, and so had the girl.


	2. Chapter 1: Under the Alolan Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio arrives in Alola and his adventure has an explosive start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing any type of fanfiction.  
> Hope you enjoy and if you have any thoughts please let me know.

3 Months Later  
  
'Ahh! Can't you just feel that warmth? The first day spent under Alola's sun!'  
  
Mom cried from the porch; arms stretched wide as to soak up more of the Alolan sun.  
  
'It's so warm and bright here!'  
  
She sighed 'That’s enough of that, let's unpack some of these boxes’.  
  
Mom turned behind her to where a Pokémon was watching.   
  
'Meowth? Go get Elio for me, would you? Bending down stroking the cat-like Pokémon behind the ears.   
  
The Pokémon raced inside dropping to four feet, taking the stairs two at a time.  
  
Nudging inside, navigating around the haphazardly placed furniture. Elio was spread on his bed, napping.   
Meowth got back on two feet and tiptoed across the room silently. He stopped directly beside the bed.  
  
'Mwaarr'  
  
The boy remained asleep. Meowth huffed and inched towards the sleeping face.  
  
'Mwaaawwrrrrr!'  
  
Elio jumped and fell to the floor and narrowly missed the Pokémon as it jumped out the way. The boy crawled up using his desk, he had left his father's book open on the desk reading well into the night. He half-remembered dragging himself to bed. The globe on the desk wobbled precariously, Kanto and Alola seemed awfully apart even on something so small. He got to his feet and Meowth turned on its tail and went slowly back the way it came. Covering a yawn, Elio followed.   
  
The downstairs was mostly clear from boxes that cluttered the bedroom. Most of their furniture was in its place, but the large windows open letting in the sea breeze left Elio missing their cramped house just outside Viridian Forest. Where the windows allowed in the smell of pine trees and distant cries of grass Pokémon.  
  
Mom walked in 'You were out like a light, weren't you?' 'You ought to be full of energy by now!'  
'So excited to meet some new Pokémon?'   
  
Elio smiled at her 'Of course mom'.  
  
'I'm sure every…'  
The doorbell cut of what mom had been about to say.   
  
'Why don’t you get that Elio' Mom picked up one of the leftover boxes.   
  
Elio opened the door to the grinning face of Kukui. Does this guy ever not smile? Elio remarked to himself as he let the man inside.   
  
'Hey there, Elio. Remember me I'm Kukui nice to meet you in the flesh cousin!' Kukui extended his hand towards Elio. 'You must be tired from the trip, it’s a long way from Kanto to Alola.'  
  
'Professor Kukui! Yes, we just arrived yesterday' Mom supplied.  
  
'Hey there, just call me Kukui would you? Welcome to Alola'   
  
'Of course, I remember you battling all the Indigo Gym Leaders all those years ago, Blue had not long taken over’. Mom smiled as big as the professor, 'I've been in love with Alolan Pokémon ever since, with Blue taking on the Battle Tree, Elio and I decided to come too’.  
  
'Ha! I was supposed to be visiting there to research Kanto Pokémon moves and all’.  
'I thought I knew a thing or two about battling but those Kanto Gym leaders proved me wrong!'  
  
Kukui looked to Elio, ‘Well Elio, let's get a move on to the next town over, cousin!'   
'Time for you to meet the Island Kahuna, and get yourself a Pokémon, yeah!'  
  
'Kahuna?'  
  
'Sure, sure. The Kahunas are crazy-strong Pokémon trainers here in Alola, cousin!'  
'The Kahuna are always happy to give young trainers their first Pokémon, yeah!  
  
'So that’s were Elio can get his first Pokémon, that’s so interesting in Kanto they get them from Professor Oak.' 'Well get going Elio, your bag and your gear should be in a box in your room.'  
  
Elio walked back to his room, the flicker of excitement building again. Surveying the load of boxes, he caught one thankfully label. He dug inside and pulled out his bag, clothes and camping gear. Checking his clothes, he dashed quickly to change. He grabbed his hat from the closet, a birthday gift from Red.   
  
Walking out his mom beamed 'You look great Elio’.   
Elio adjusted his hat and feeling slightly embarrassed. 'I'll finish up in here, it should be done by the time you come back.'  
  
'Wow, that’s a styling hat cousin!' Kukui called.  
  
Elio rolled his eyes thankful the brim covered his eyes.   
'Let's get going, cousin’.   
  
Kukui had walked ahead on the road, Elio fell into set beside him.  
  
'Iki town is not far if we cut up here.'  
  
Along the route, people were stood with different Pokémon.   
  
'So, Elio, you're lovin Alola already, yeah?'  
  
'Yeah, I guess it's very different but good.'   
  
'That’s what I want to hear.'   
  
They were stopped by a trainer coming the opposite way.   
  
'Professor you have to recommend me another move’.  
  
'You already know what you want to use when your Pokémon learns a new move come and find me and we'll have a battle!' Kukui grinned.   
  
They walked further on after waving the trainer off. A head poked out the grass.  
  
'Hey! Wanna battle' the boy said looking directly at Elio.  
  
'I haven't got a Pokémon yet' Elio replied.   
The other boy smiled. 'No worries, come back when you get one it's great to get experience.'  
  
'Thanks' Elio nodded; the trainer waved them off.  
'Everyone is really friendly' he said offhandedly.  
  
Kukui laughed 'That’s the Island life, we're one big family’.   
  
As the got closer Iki town materialised in front of the pair.   
  
The small town grouped into small clusters of houses, with a thatched roof. In the centre of the settlement was a large stage.  
  
'Iki town is where folks come to worship the Pokémon that protects over Melemele island, Tapu Koko'. Kukui looked around the smile dropped from his face. 'Where is everyone? they must be on Mahalo Trail, that’s where the ruins of Tapu Koko are'.  
  
Kukui saw some movement in one of the houses by the stage. 'Elio do me a solid and see if the Kahuna is up there you.' 'The trail is just the other side of the village can't miss it!'  
  
'Okay then… what does a Kahuna look like?' Elio asked but Kukui was already too far away to hear him. Elio sighed and walked toward the break in the trees. He felt apprehensive exposed to the elements without a person or a Pokémon. Blue would get a good kick of this, ten minutes into the region and Elio would have been eaten by Gumshoos.  
  
Elio broke through the thick undergrowth the noise of the town distant.   
  
'Really? You want to go to the ruins now?'   
Up ahead was a girl with bright blonde hair. On her had was a large hat that completely covered her face and shoulders. She seemed to be speaking into the big bag at her side.   
She huffed to herself 'I don’t know what you hope to find up there?'. She walked forward and started to climb up the stone steps.   
  
Elio followed her hoping she would lead him to the ruins hanging back enough as to not spook her. As Elio climbed higher the trees became sparse allowing the sun to brighten the path. The sun made the girls white outfit glow making her easy to see. The girl suddenly stopped and talked to her bag again.  
'You can't come out; we can't let anyone see you.' She held the bag tighter and started to walk again.  
  
The stone path opened to the edge of a cliff. On the edge was a bridge connecting the other side. The girl was running towards the bridge, her bag was pulling her forward. Elio stopped on the edge as the bag burst open. A purple and blue cloud floated above the girl’s head chirping at her. She tried to call it down, but this only caused it to float forward drifting on the bridge. A load squark drowned out the happy chirping as three Spearows raced into view. They surrounded the cloud as it fell onto the bridge floor shaking. Elio stepped forward coming just behind the girl. She turned sharp at the sound and faced to face.   
Big green eyes locked onto his and filled with fear.   
'Ah'   
  
Elio looked over her shoulder.  
'What's wrong?'  
  
'H... help, save Nebby!' She turned back around and pointed at the purple cloud.   
  
The Spearows circled lower and the cloud let out a loud squeak.   
The girl cried out 'The Spearows are attacking it... But… but I’m too afraid to go out there, I feel I can barely stand' Her eyes filled with tears and her body started to shake.  
  
Elio dropped his pack at her feet and raced on the rope bridge. His legs working independently from his head. The bridge shook from under him as he got nearer. He reached the cloud and bent down curling his body around it. The Spearows spooked dropped lower and started to peck at his back and head. The cloud beneath him let out an even louder cry and light enveloped them, decimating the bridge.   
  
Elio felt himself fall his arms enclosed around the cloud, noting in the back of his mind it held substance. From nowhere appeared a shock of neon orange and Elio felt something grab him, his eyes shut. He opened them as he felt his back touch something hard. Elio looked up into the tear-stained face of the girl, her hands reaching out towards him. A thud drew his attention to his savior. A large yellow and orange Pokémon. Elio had never seen anything like it, it had an almost bird-like face with cup-like wings that it was rapidly opening and closing around its body. The Pokémon released an explosion of electricity and shot into the sky.   
  
Elio shakily got to his feet as the cloud floated away and back to the girl. She closed her arms around it and tried to calm her breathing.  
'Oh... Oh, thank goodness, you tried using your power again didn’t you' she scolded the cloud.   
'You know what happened the last time, I don’t want to see you like that again you couldn’t move for ages’?   
She looked sad 'I know you were trying to save me; I couldn’t save you in return'.   
  
The cloud pulled out of her hold and went to inspect something on the ground.   
The girl picked it up 'What's this, a sparkling stone?'.  
  
Elio reached down to pull his bag back onto his back which caught the girl's attention.  
'Please forgive me, I am so grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot'  
  
'Who are you' he asked.  
  
She shook her head and extended the stone out to Elio 'I think this must belong to you'.  
'Don’t tell anyone about this… about seeing Nebby'.   
  
The girl scooped the cloud up again and placed it back inside of the bag. She started to walk but turned back she didn’t look the boy as she asked, 'I'm worried we might get attacked again, I know it's too much to ask considering but… would you walk us back to town'.  
  
'Sure'   
  
The girl smiled; she looks pretty when she smiles Elio's brain supplied.


	3. Chapter 2: Free Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter 2, Elio and Lillie make their way back to Iki town.  
> Elio finally gets his starter!
> 
> Next update Friday

The walk back down the trail was quicker. The two teens walked in silence, Elio's mind still reeling from the fall.

'Hey! Elio! Looks like you missed the kahuna, yeah?' Kukui shouted, waving widely from the stage.  
'But you found my assistant, oh yeah!'  
The girl stiffened slightly and hurried her pace, Elio followed behind

They stopped next to Kukui  
'Looks like you already met but this is my assistant' gesturing to the young girl.

'Oh…um...yes! You can call me Lillie' 

'Lillie this is Elio, he just moved here from Kanto'

'So you also know the professor, it's nice to meet you' she smiled shyly at him.

A burst of noise disrupted the conversation, 'It's Hala!'  
The crowd parted revealing a large man, he smiled and shook hands as people came up to him.  
He finally reached the group 'what's going on have I missed something?'

'Naw, but where did you go off to, Kahuna? Thought we were meeting here?'

' Had to solve an issue which it is my duty to do so' he turned to Lillie 'sorry Lillie what were you saying before?'

Lillie looked nervous and twirled one of her small blonde braids. 'Oh… well… Kahuna, Nebby was being attacked by Spearow on the Plank Bridge when this boy helped it get away' She gestured to Elio. The boy shifted comfortably as he reached up and adjusted his hat. 'The bridge collapsed, and I thought both of them might fall to the bottom of the ravine, but Tapu Koko saved him!' Lillie looked at him nervously. Elio remained silent as the men's eyes bore into his. 

'Wow! that’s not something you hear every day!' Kukui breathed with a sigh.

Hala seemed thoughtful 'Though said to protect us, Tapu Koko can be quite a fickle creature.'  
He studied them for a long time 'Well you both seem fine, Kukui my boy I think we have cause to celebrate!'  
Looking directly at Elio he said 'It seems I should entrust this brave and kind young man with a Pokémon of his own'

Hala walked a short distance away and called ' Come my Pokémon! Let's have a look at you!' and from his wait, three bursts of light shot towards the ground.

The three Pokémon materialized and started to chase each other before sitting still looking intently at Hala.  
'First is the Grass-type Pokémon, Rowlet!' He pointed to an owl-like Pokémon. At its name, the little creature spun chirping.

'Next is the Fire-type Pokémon, Litten' The fire type meowed in response.

'Finally, the Water-type, Popplio' Popplio clapped his fins.  
Hala smiled at Elio, 'So who will you choose'.

Elio couldn’t help but smile wide as he bent low in front of the Pokémon his hand outstretched. The Pokémon rushed towards him and made an explosion of noise.

Lille watched as the new boy knelt and played with the young Pokémon. His clothes were covered in mud from his earlier fall made worse by the muddy feet pawing at him. He looked around her own age possibly the same age as her brother. Slightly older than usual to start his journey but not exceptional, realizing he was being watched he looked up a bright smile was plastered on his face. Lillie smiled softly back, Elio adjusted his hat and looked back down at the Pokémon. He had a nice smile, Lillie thought as he picked up Rowlet walking over to Hala.

Rowlet jumped onto his shoulder and nuzzled his beak into the boy's cheek. Knocking the hat off his head in its excitement. It landed by Lillie's feet, she picked it up and walked towards the pair.  
'I believe this is yours' she said with a smile.

Elio reached out with the hand not clutching the Pokémon. 'Thank you' 

Lillie supposed that his voice sounded nice too. 'Are you going to give him a nickname?'

The boy moved the Pokémon from his shoulder and into his arms and studied it, 'No I think it's happy with his name'

The Pokémon trilled in response.  
'Then it's nice to meet you Rowlet' Lillie smiled.  
'Pew!' A high pitch shriek spooked the two teens and the Pokémon. Elio was eye to eye with Nebby as it squeaked excitedly.

'Oh when did you get out again' Lillie asked exasperated, she looked again at Elio. 'I think you chose a great Pokémon, look after each other.'

Kukui broke the moment when he swung his arm around the boy's shoulders. 'That's it you’re a real trainer now, I've got to a gift to make it special'. He handed the boy the Pokedex, 'A Pokémon called Rotom lives inside who will record your journey and all the Pokémon you meet'.

Kukui stepped away 'best say bye to your mom before you head off.'

'Hey! You and Me! Let's have a battle!'


	4. Chapter 3: Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio meets his rival for the first time and works on training with his starter. We also have a cameo from our favourite Kanto boys other than Elio of course.

'Hey! You and Me! Let's have a battle!' a voice bellowed.  
The voice belonged to a boy barely fourteen, he had dark brown hair standing on top of his head. His face was serious until the stare slipped and he beamed.  
'Please?'

'Where's the fire kid?' Hala said as he walked over to the boy, clapping him on the shoulder. 'Remember your manners, before a challenge you should introduce yourself.'

'Fair enough, I'm Hau. My partner is Popplio' He walked forward and the boys shook hands. 'Your Rowlet looks cool' reaching out and petting the creature.

'Thanks' Elio felt another smile, this place was getting to him.

'So let's have that battle! I've been looking for you'.

Lille shuffled nervously 'I don’t really like Pokémon battles when Pokémon get hurt, but I'll watch for you' twisting her braids again.

'It will be fine, if we battle properly they won't be hurt' Elio set Rowlet down on the stage.

' You all good with the rules of battle, cousin' Kukui asked.

Elio nodded 'Yeah I've watched Blue over hundred times, we'll be fine right buddy'

Rowlet puffed his feathers staring down the happy sea-lion Pokémon.

' I appreciate you being willing to take on my grandson here.' Hala ruffled Hau's hair.

Elio walked up to Hau, shook his hand and went back to stand behind Rowlet.  
'Ready?'

'Ready!'

'Battle BEGIN!' shouted Hala.

'Rowlet use leafage!' The barrage of leaves flew at Popplio making the fall. It scrambled back on its front flippers.

'Popplio pound attack!' Rowlet took the hit well twitching on its feet as it was hit by the bright blue blur.  
'Quick Popplio before it recovers use water gun'.

Rowlet shook off the water and its eyes narrowed. 'Rowlet leafage again!'

The leaves hit harder knocking the water type back and down.

'Popplio is unable to battle that means Elio is the winner!' Hala called.

Hau recalled his Pokémon 'You did good, take a rest okay?'

Rowlet jumped on to Elio's shoulder and excepted a rub on his neck.  
'You were great, you should take a rest to'. The Pokémon trilled back and went happily back in its poke ball.

' That was awesome Elio' Hau bounced up to him 'I'll beat you next time'

Elio attached Rowlet's ball to his belt, disturbing the stone Lillie had given him earlier making it sparkle in the sun.

' What's that stone you have their Elio?' Hala questioned, Elio passed it to the Kahuna. 'You were rescued from Tapu Koko, is that right?'

'Yeah, that’s when I got that stone'

'So the deity deigned to give you a stone, perhaps you are here in this place at this time because this is where you were meant to be' Hala turned the stone over 'allow me to borrow this stone, ill return it to you tomorrow evening'.  
Hala levelled him with a stare 'You have the makings of a fine trainer yet, you must join us for the festival tomorrow.'

Kukui stepped closer to them 'I'll make sure you find your way back okay, Lillie you should come to'. As the girl stepped up beside him, he added 'wouldn’t want to lose you twice in one day'.

'I'll make sure to keep an eye on…' She trailed off as she spotted something over Elio's shoulder.

' Pew!' Nebby was out and danced around the stage. Lille scooped Nebby back up and scolded it once it was in its bag ' Oh, you! Please stop trying to escape the moment you were told not to wander off!'

Elio couldn’t help but to chuckle under his breath, Lille must have heard and she stared intently at him.

The walk back to Elio's house was quick, Kukui and Lillie waved as he went inside before they continued on.

His mom was leaning on the door.  
'Where is it? Don’t keep me waiting!'

Elio laughed and released Rowlet. His mom gasped and bent to the Pokémon's level.  
'It's so cute, what made you pick this sweetheart'

Rowlet jumped onto his shoulder to perch.  
'He's so cool, but I think he chose me'

'Well I think he's perfect and such a little charmer, you look great together'

'Yeah I think so'

Meowth walked up to him and looked intently, the Pokémon had a silent conversation.

'I'm going to call Blue'

The pair walked to his room. Elio booted up his computer and rang Blue.

'Eh-lo' Blue called

'Hey, got someone for you to meet' Elio bent so Rowlet filled the screen. The Pokémon chirped and tip his head.  
'Blue this is Rowlet, Rowlet this is Blue'

'Wow he looks so cool, hey Red check out Elio's new Pokémon'  
Red leant into view, and studied the Pokémon, he waved and nodded before disappearing from view.

'Well that’s Red speak for looks awesome and happy'

'Glad he approves, how's the set up for the Battle Tree?'

' It's good, but back to you, ready to start your journey old man' Blue raised an eyebrow.

'Funny… yeah its getting exciting and with this little guy it's going to be great' Rowlet trilled and poked at the camera.

'Good luck Elio, keep me in the loop'

'I'll ring once I get to the next Pokémon centre'

'Awesome, smell ya later' Blue smiled.

'Bye Blue, bye Red'

The call clicked off 'Ready for bed buddy'

The Pokémon trilled in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are winding down the build-up now and this is a short chapter before we get into the next part of the action. I want to get into the main story and progress more but the plot requires the characters to find their place in the story first. 
> 
> I'm still working out AO3 format so still getting used to how everything works. 
> 
> The next chapter is already written so shall be posted as usual next Friday. If anyone has any thoughts or opinions on how the story is progressing please let me know. As always comments and kudos are most appreciated, have a great week and hope to see you back next Friday.


	5. Chapter 4: Battle Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle festival at Iki town occurs. Elio and Hau battle again but it's now two against one. Elio finds himself immersed in a Alolan culture.

The Next Day

Elio was eating his own breakfast and feeding Rowlet while his mom huffed at the boxes.

'Okay today is the day I will finally unpack' She said with her hand on her hips.  
The doorbell rang 'Elio get that please'  
Elio opened the door to a smiling Kukui.  
'Hey there, it's almost time to head to the festival, thought maybe you would want to get some training done before it starts'

'Have fun at the festival sweetie, I'll probably meet you there later'

The two walked out of the house and started on the route,

' Did you need help knowing how to catch Pokemon or you good, Cousin?'

' No I'm fine, just might get some training done with Rowlet' Kukui handed him some Pokeballs.

'Good idea, I hear Hau's gunning for another battle.'

'I look forward to it'

Kukui walked further on, Elio went slower encountering a few trainers. Rowlet becoming stronger and more confident with each win. A battle with another trainer had just concluded when a small child appeared.

'Mr. Elio, I've been told to get you the festival will start any minute!' they puffed out their chest proud to have been asked to help.

'Okay lead the way' Elio smiled warmly.

Hala was there to greet them at the gates of Iki town.  
'I'm sure you know Elio the Alola Region is made up of the four islands and each has its own guardian Pokemon, the festival today is to express our gratitude to them.'

Elio looked around at the gathering crowds, they were passing around food and laughter rang loud. Hala looked fondly 'there may not be many of us, but it is a family community'.

Hau was waiting up ahead.  
'Ho, Howsit Elio', He waved and walked closer.  
'We've been waiting for ages, though you'd never make it!' Popplio slid closer to Elio pawing at his leg and barked.  
'Hold on… Didn't anyone explain to you about tonight?!'  
Elio looked around confused

'Oh yeah, right on time!' Kukui called as he walked towards the pair, Lillie followed behind and smiled shyly behind her hair.  
'For what exactly?' Elio wandered, at his voice, Nebby shuffled in Lillie's bag.  
'A full-powered festival for Pokémon battling.' He gestured towards Hau and Elio. 'We battle in the name of Tapu Koko, pitting our best moves against one another in a friendly competition to please the guardian, Woo!'

Lillie turned to the boys 'So you two will be taking part in the battle?' She looked sadly 'I don’t like seeing Pokémon fight one another, since they often end up getting hurt, but it's an important event, so I'll be sure to watch you both'

Hala joined the circle, 'your Pokémon have fought for you so them the same care in return, Elio' he handed Elio some healing items to administer.

Once Rowlet was ready the battle began. Hala guided them to the center stage. Hala introduced the battle ' For all life on our islands and for those who undertake the island challenge with joy in their hearts, we pray for your protection for them and all Melemele. May this battle be an offering to our Island guardian - Tapu Koko!'

Hala gestured to Hau 'Before you stands Hau - from Iki town, grandson to the kahuna.' Hau stepped forward and smiled widely at the small crowd. 

Hala gestured to Elio 'Elio - from Viridian city in Kanto, one who has met with Tapu Koko.' Elio walked to the middle, he glanced around from under his hat. He spotted Lillie and she waved shyly. Elio felt a weight lift, he squared his shoulders and stood to his full height.

'Good luck Elio' he heard his mum shout.

Hau smiled at him, ' As long as we both have a good time, then I think we can call it a great battle, eh?'

'I'm looking forward to it' 

'Elio! Hau! Bring forth the power of your Pokémon' 

Elio felt a rush of adrenaline, this battle different than the smaller battles he entertained the morning with. Elio could feel the energy around him. 

'Rowlet, let's go!'. The owl Pokémon burst out and fluffed his feathers.

'Pichu, it's time to battle'

'Rowlet, tackle' Rowlet barrelled into the small electric mouse Pokémon.

Pichu took the hit hard. Rowlet jumped back pleased.

'Pichu, thundershock' Pichu released a bolt of electricity

Rowlet took the hit head-on, his body slowed to the static coming of the other Pokémon.

'Rowlet use Leafage'  
Rowlet bounded back releasing a high-powered attack.

The Pichu stumbled, swaying on its feet.  
'Pichu, thunder shook again!'

' Rowlet counter with tackle' The grass type hit the electric type before it could fire off the attack.

The Pichu fainted.  
Hau lifted the small Pokémon gently 'You did great, Pichu Popplio will take it from here.'

'Rowlet you okay?' Elio asked. The owl Pokémon shook off the lingering static and chirped. 'Okay let's go'

'Popplio let's finish what Pichu started'

'Rowlet quick leafage' The barrage of leaves hit the incoming Popplio.

'Popplio use water gun' The water gun hit Rowlet square in the chest. Knocking the Pokémon back.

' Rowlet?!' Elio went running towards his Pokémon but as moved it shakily got his feet. 'Rowlet again, just one more hit'

The leafage hit Popplio forcing the water type to drop.

'Popplio is unable to battle, the winner is Rowlet'

Elio and Rowlet dropped to the stage, Elio shakily stood again and picked up the bird Pokémon. Lillie uncovered her eyes and looked towards Elio. The young man had his Pokémon still in his arms. He walked to towards her and bent down slowly. Lillie looked up into his eyes.

'Look he's fine, just sleeping it off' the boy said smiling down.  
Lillie watched as the owl chirp softly in his sleep, at his voice it burrowed into his t-shirt. Lillie reached out as if to pet the creature before she remembered herself and withdrew.  
'I like Pokémon but I can't bring myself to touch them'

Elio nodded compassionately 'I'm sure you will' 

They didn’t notice they had been joined until Hala spoke, 'That was an incredible battle, Tapu Koko will be pleased.'

Hau exclaimed 'Phew, that was awesome Elio'

'Koo! Ko!'

Hala laughed 'There we have it the Tapu's approval' He turned to Elio and pulled something from his pocket. 'Elio I believe this belongs to you'

Elio took the offered item 'it's a Z-Ring'

'Indeed my boy, a Z-Ring is a mysterious armband that can draw the power that lies deep within Pokémon. We kahunas can make them by refining stones like the one you receive. Though to harness its power you must collect Z Crystals which you will find all over Alola. 

'With your Z-Ring it's time to start your challenge' Kukui added

'It's like Gyms from Kanto, right?'

'Yes in that it’s a test of strength, but no in that the challenge will teach you lessons, you will have much to learn from Alola' Kukui reasoned.

' Also in time we will see what Alola can learn you, good luck Elio' Hala warned

Night fell quickly. Elio prepared to walk back to town. Thankful for some quiet to mull over everything that had been said.

Lillie seemed to be waiting at the gates 'Tapu Koko is amazing, isn't it? How it saved you and Nebby I hope we can meet it again... Say thank you'

Nebby squeak its agreement from its bag.

'I do to'

'Come kids, time to head home' Kukui called already walking.

' Then I suppose this is good-bye' Lillie said her eyes cast downward, the moonlight caught on her long hair casting a halo around her

'Goodbye Lillie'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a proper authors note as I planned what I was going to write in advance for this one. 
> 
> We are coming to the last of the build-up now. This is going to be slow burn as both are main characters have their own developments to work through as well as the story-line. 
> 
> The next chapter will posted next Friday. If you enjoy please leave comments or Kudos as it is greatly appreciated. Also if there is anything you think could improve please let me now also Elio's team is not completely set yet so if any requests please let me know.


	6. Chapter 5: To see the world through your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main characters finally spend some time together, but things are left unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday upload!
> 
> We are finally starting the adventure! Rowlet is getting a lot of the focus as the only team member but it's because I don’t want to introduce a new member then replace them later on with someone else. I'm also enjoying trying to portray the trust between the two of them. I know Rotom was already introduced but I wanted to showcase how the Pokedex Rotom is interactable as this could have a significant feature later…

The Next Day

The day started much like the day before Elio shared his breakfast with Rowlet and Meowth. His mom was glaring at the boxes, there was admittedly less than before. 

The doorbell rang.

Elio opened the door expecting another load visit from Kukui. Instead, it was Lillie.  
'Oh um hi… the professor said for me to come and get you..' she looked nervous 'well actually he said Hey Lillie bring me that great trainer. Woo' redness appeared in her cheeks as she finished her impression. Elio couldn’t help himself but laugh slightly. She seemed to shake herself 'So I'm here to show you to his lab if you'll come with me'. 

'Sure, let me grab my stuff' Elio turned on his heel and went back into the house. Lillie stood awkwardly at the door. 

'Was it Kukui love?' His mom called.

Elio was convincing Rowlet to get into his ball, 'No it was his assistant, this is Lillie' 

His mom poked her head around the door, 'That boy, come in Love while you wait'. Mom went back to Elio, tapping him on the head 'Next time invite the girl in Elio, where are your manners?'.

'Sorry Lillie' he said as he rubbed his head. 

'It's okay, are you ready?' 

The older boy donned his hat 'Yeah, we're leaving Mom, I might be back before I head off, if not ill ring at the Poke-Centre' 

His mom let out a sigh 'I best say bye now then, my baby going into the world' she wiped a small tear.

'Mom….' Elio sighed.

'I'm okay, I'll miss you but you'll have a great adventure!' Smiling tearily. She threw her arms around the boy. Elio patted her softly on the back, thanks to his growth spurt she just reached his shoulder. 'Remember if I'm not home when you call, I'll be at the battle tree.' 

'Okay, I'll speak to you soon' Elio gave in and gave her a tighter squeeze. 

Lillie followed Elio out and waved back as the woman waved from the front step. 'Your mom seems great' 

Elio smiled to himself 'Yeah she is, what's your family like do the live on the island?'

The boy watched as the walls close around Lillie. Her shoulders shrank, making her seem even smaller. Elio immediately felt terrible 'I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have asked just like that' 

Lillie looked up 'No it's fine, they do but it's complicated I don’t talk about them much'

The teens walked more. Elio still felt bad wanted to try and get her to open up again. 'So how's Nebby?'

Lille seemed to perk up a little bit 'Nebby is fine, though its actual name is Cosmog, it seems to be a very rare Pokémon from far away.'

Nebby cooed but luckily stayed in its bag. Lillie went on explaining 'Nebby seems to have this great power, it used that power to save me once when I was in danger, but some… other people want Cosmog for themselves, to use that power'. Lillie absentmindedly stroked the top of the bag. 'It's why only the professor and Kahuna Hala, as well as other people I can trust no about it, can you keep a secret? You can't tell anyone about the bridge' She grasped his hand worriedly. 

'Of course, I promise' Elio pulled his hand back. 

As they walked through the long grass leading to the lab, Elio was distracted by keeping wild Pokémon at bay. Rather than keep calling him out, Rowlet perched on Elio's shoulder. 

A few trainers challenged Elio to a battle which Rowlet handled well. Kukui's lab was cabin-like. Smaller than he expected considering what Professor Oak's was like in Kanto. 

Lille waited for him outside as he finished with the other trainer. She watched as Rowlet bounce on his shoulder and chirped wildly at him. The boy mumbled back and she assumed they were discussing tactics for the next battle. She hadn't seen anyone speak to their Pokémon like that before. The building started to shake cause the boy to run over. Rowlet jumped down ready to take down the opponent. 

'Ready Rockruff give it everything you've got!' Kukui shouted from inside.

Lillie sighed 'There they go again, the lab has its own charm don’t you think?' She nervously twirled her hair. 'I've been imposing on the professor here for three months, I'm not much of an assistant but it’s the least I can do for letting me stay.' She looked sadly at the door 'I'd probably be more helpful if I was a real Pokémon trainer.' 

'I'm sure you’re a big help' Elio supplied when he relaxed. 

'Thank you, the professor never stops researching moves, even if it inside the lab, we should probably go in before he does any more damage.' 

Inside the lab was homely. Wood panelling coated the walls. The furniture was dark wood. A two Pokémon were playing in the corner. Both pink, one Elio recognized as a Snubble the other seemed an Alolan native. The room was dominated by a large tank. Kukui was next to the tank with his Rockruff.  
'Hey there Elio, thanks for getting him for me Lillie' He called.

'Of course' 

'So Elio what do you think of the place?'

'It's different but it's cool' 

'Well I brought you here to activate Rotom into your Pokedex'

'Rotom will help you on your journey' Lillie added.

Elio handed Rotom to the professor and after tinkering the Pokedex jumped to life. It buzzed around Elio excitedly sending small sparks, Elio chatted back. 

Lillie watched the pair get acquainted and once again marvelled at Elio's kindness. He spoke to his Pokémon like they were people rather than the tools she was used to seeing. Life on the outside exposed her to the warmth of people. Watching the new boy interact with his Pokémon she wandered was the warmest of them all. 

'Looks like Rotom likes you' Kukui noted. 'Since you haven't been here long yet, Rotom can help you navigate around. 

'Thank you, it's nice to meet you Rotom' The Pokedex buzzed back in reply. 

Rockruff barked at the door as Hau walked through it.  
'Alola!' He called. 

Hau seemed in awe by his surroundings, 'Is that a loft? That’s awesome!' 

Lillie ran in front of the ladder with her hands on her hips, she looked the feistiest Elio had seen her thus far 'no it's not it's private, the professor has been kind enough to let me use it'. 

Kukui walked over to the pair and Elio followed behind hesitantly. 'If you see a person or a Pokémon who needs help, you help them right Elio? Hau?' 

Both boys nodded in response. 

'Anyway Rotom you look out for Elio, yeah?'

'Rotom looks kinda cute' Hau added.

'Okay before I let you go off Elio, there are a few things you need to understand about the Island Challenge, you have seven trials to clear before the Kahuna's will deem you worthy to complete the challenge.'

'Okay' 

'Before you go, everyone on the challenge gets on the island challenge gets one of these amulets' 

Elio hung the amulet on his bag ensuring it was on tightly.

'You two best get going… to the trainer's school!' 

Elio bit back an internal groan, as he was itching to get started. 

'You have to ensure you have the basics of battling down and the school is the best place'. Kukui added. He turned to Hau 'You going to Hau?'

Hau stretched 'No I'm good I'm going to play… I mean train with my Pokémon around here first' 

Elio was tempted to say the same until 'Lillie will you go with Elio until he gets used to Rotom guiding him around?' Kukui asked. Any argument Elio had disappeared. 

'Yeah okay, shall we go?' Lillie smiled and walked to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this new chapter like usual there will be a new upload next Friday. Any thoughts please leave them in the comments, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 6: Trouble at the Trainer's School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio has to serve his time at the trainer's school but this is made better by being joined by Lillie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!
> 
> I'm experimenting with putting notes both at the beginning and the end of the chapter. So please read the endnote before you go. Last week I tried to clean up some of the previous chapters. I check everything before I upload but sometimes things still get past the checker. 
> 
> As usual, the next chapter will be posted next Friday!

Lillie wasn’t waiting when he stepped out the door. Elio made his way through the grass. Rotom hovered around him, pointing out some facts around him. The Pokémon lowered itself to grass and chatted away.

'The soil here is very popular with….AH,' Rotom shot up and attached to its arm was a small bug Pokémon. Elio walked over and helped it off Rotom.

'What's this Rotom?'

'It’s a menace!' The little bug Pokémon looked sad.

'Be nice Rotom, I think it likes you'

Rotom flew closer 'It’s a Grubbin, female'

The Grubbin seemed content in Elios arms staring at Rotom.

'Hey Grubbin, would you want to come with us?' The bug Pokémon twitched excitedly. Elio held a Poke ball over the Pokémon, it disappeared in red light. The ball shook three times before stilling.

'Looks like you caught your first Pokémon Rotom and a girlfriend at that'

'Very funny Elio, these are Grubbin's stats' The Pokedex circled through its stats and moves.

Elio added the ball alongside Rowlet's. The teen kept walking as he listened to Rotom's directions. He had passed his house when he saw Lillie waiting outside.

'Sorry I ran on ahead, Nebby got out again.' She said looking sad.

'It's okay it gave me time to meet my new team member' Elio grinned.

Lillie noticed the older teen seemed to have relaxed since his arrival, he was quicker to smile and the tension has dissipated from his body. 'Can I see them? Also, the professor told me to show you the Pokémon centre in Hau'oli City'

'Sure' Elio released Grubbin and the bug Pokémon settled on the ground before scurrying to Elio. The Grubbin climbed up his body until she rested on his arm. 'Rowlet will be unhappy if you take his perch' The boy told her, the bug type didn’t take notice as it looked intensely at Lillie.

'It looks so cute, will they be okay there if we walk on?'

'Yeah, she isn't heavy also gives us some bonding time'

The pair walked further on the route and nature made way for the beginnings of a large town.

'This is Hau'oli City, the largest city in all of Alola' Lillie explained, Elio took in the city with great interest. 

'It's like the cities back home' He said aloud subconsciously.

'That’s interesting, this city is always the busiest it has a beach, the shopping district and the marina, what's it like where you come from?'

Elio thought considering it 'Viridian is a small city, it has the gym, some houses and the necessities like the Poke Centre and the Poke Mart but the best part is the forest'

'We have a jungle here but it can be dangerous, is it like that?'

The boy shook his head 'It's beautiful, filled with grass Pokémon my old house used to be next door and you could hear them'

Lillie was in wonder 'It sounds peaceful'

'It was'

The pair made it to the Poke Centre, after returning Grubbin, Elio handed his Pokémon to the nurse.

Lillie pointed out two small kiosks, 'Over there is the Poke Mart and their Café area'.

'Once your Pokémon are ready we can head to the training school.

Nurse joy called him over as Lillie went to wait outside.

Once He was finished Lillie guided him further into town until they reached the school. 'We're here'

The trainer's school was a large building surrounded by a brick fence. On the grounds was a battle area caged in by a chain-link fence. By the building doors, the teens saw Kukui talking to an older woman.

'Hey there Elio, I must've passed you two somehow, but welcome to the trainer's school'

The woman stepped forward 'This must be the young man you told me about Professor Kukui.'

'Yeah, put him through the wringer, Teach!' Kukui said swatting Elio on the back with a laugh. 'So Elio you've got to beat four trainers here at the school, the experience will help you on your journey'

'You will find trainers in the school and around the grounds' The teacher added. 'Follow me please Elio'. The teacher walked and opened the doors. Lillie smiled shyly at him as he passed, the boy found himself smiling easier at the mysterious girl.

Inside Elio found himself powering through the battles. Grubbin and Rowlet worked well together. He finished beating his third opponent when he spotted Lillie sitting on a wall. 

A loud bell sounded.

An intercom sounded though the speakers 'Attention all students… would Elio please come to the office on floor 2, That’s Elio to the office Floor 2.'

Lille giggled 'what terrible thing did you do to get called to the office so soon?'

Though surprised by her cheekiness Elio played along, 'Well…'

Lillie gasped and her green eyes grew wide. 'You did do something?'

'I'll let you decide' He smirked as he walked past her and back into the school. Elio took the stairs two at a time as he smiled to himself. He knocked onto the door and the teacher allowed him inside.

'Elio, I can't believe that you beat all of my students already! Fantastic!' She smiled, 'Your final challenge is me, are you ready?'

'Yes'

They went down to the battle arena, the teacher let out her first Pokémon.

'Go Magnemite, use Thunder shock!'

'Let's go Grubbin'

The electric attack connected and hit Grubbin hard.

'Grubbin, Mud-Slap' The feisty bug fired back. The Magnemite took the hit better.

'Magnemite, Thundershock again!'

'Grubbin dodge it!' The Pokémon was able to manoeuvre out the way in time. 'Grubbin fire off another Mud Slap' The attack hit square inflicting more damage.

'Magnemite another Thundershock!'

Grubbin couldn’t dodge a second time and fainted.

'Grubbin return, you did your best.' He swapped out the Pokeballs. 'Rowlet lets finish this!'

The grass owl jumped in and glared down the opposing Pokémon.

'Rowlet, Astonish!' Rowlet spun slowly before whipping back around hit the other Pokémon and sent it crashing to the arena floor.

'Well done, but shall we see how you fare with my second Pokémon, go Meowth'

An Alolan Meowth landed on the battlefield and started at Rowlet with disinterest.

'Rowlet Leafage!'

'Meowth, Bite!' The Meowth's attack hit first but Rowlet's Leafage hit harder.

'Meowth, bite again!'

'Rowlet Leafage!' Rowlet swooped down showering the dark type in leaves.

When they cleared Meowth had fainted.

'Sensational! Meowth is unable to battle, Rowlet and Elio are the winners' The teacher called. 

Kukui walked towards Elio accompanied by a Pink-haired young man.

'Greetings I'm Captain Ilima' He extended his hand.

Elio shook it 'I'm Elio, new from Kanto'

'Welcome newcomer, I look forward to seeing how you fair in my trail, for you must pass the trails before you challenge the Kahuna, the trial will take place at Verdant Cavern, I shall be expecting you' The young man waved before he walked slowly off.

The teacher stepped in 'It's time to dismiss you from school'

The intercom sounded again 'Attention all students, Elio has completed his training at the Pokémon training school on behalf of the school we wish him well'

Lillie had joined them 'You looked so in sync with your Pokémon, why don’t I show round a bit more?

'Sure that will be great' The pair waved at Kukui before walking away from the school.

'Come on Elio' Lillie grabbed his hand and pulled him to move faster. She realised what she did and dropped his hand as quickly as she grabbed it. Her pale face flushed red 'You know… I was impressed seeing how you battled, even when you weren't a trainer you saved Nebby… I understand now' She smiled secretly at him even. Elio looked for something to say but came up short. Lillie could keep her secrets, he hoped one day she may trust him enough to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Elio gains a second member of the team! This need and I love the Vikavolt line and think it suits Elio to have one. We also got to see more cuteness from our main pair. I feel we are finally on our way from here.


	8. Chapter 7: If three's a crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main pair explore more of the city with an excitable third wheel. Elio prepares for his first trail. He also experiences Team Skull for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, please don't forget to read the bottom author's note before you go. I have a bunch of chapters pre-written as I wanted to be ahead of when my normal work schedule resumes so Friday updates can continue as we have been used to. I'm also looking forward to where the next chapters are going.

Hau bumped into the pair as they walked into the city.  
'where are you two off to now?' He enquired.

'I was thinking I should show Elio around Hau'oli City a bit' Lillie gestured.

'Nice idea! You're always on top of things, Lillie!' Hau then turned to Elio ' You just got here to Alola, huh?'

Elio nodded

Hau turned up the puppy eye 'Can I tag along, I wanna go get something good to eat!'

Lillie smiled sweetly 'All right. Let's all go together 

'Awesome!' He shouted and as he ran off.

Lillie sighed 'Oh Hau, I guess we should go catch up with him before he gets too far' 

'Probably it’s a big city after all' Elio agreed. 

The pair followed Hau to the beach time.  
'Beach time! Yeaaaahhh!' The younger boy ran towards the water, sand was kicked up coating those unfortunate to be in a meter radius. Lille chased after him to calm him down. Elio followed after albeit slower. 

'Hey, Elio!' Hau beamed. 'So what do you think? Hau'oli is something, eh? Alola's gotta be the best place ever to live!' 

'Yeah it looks good' 

Rotom-dex burst from Elio's bag and snapped a picture, temporally blinding the teens. 

'Rotom, I didn’t know you could take pictures!' Hau exclaimed

Rotom buzzed in response and returned back to Elio's bag.  
'Follow me, it's time we take care of our stomachs!' Hau said before he took off again.

'I think I'll go stop by the apparel shop to do some shopping of my own' Lillie mused as they followed slowly after Hau. 

Elio followed after Lillie having lost Hau. She hadn't been inside the shop long before she was already walking 'I...I've always just worn the clothes that my mother wanted to me wear' the girl mused 'I don't really know what would suit me'.

'I'm afraid clothes aren't really my specialty' Elio replied as he rubbed the back of his next awkwardly. He gestured at his basic outfit of plain t-shirt and cropped trousers. 

'I think we look fine as we are for now' Lillie replied.

The pair walked further leisurely, as they got closer to the marina people milling around looked agitated. 'I saw those Team Skull numskulls loitering around the Marina again, I reported it to the captain' he heard one man say. 'They are a bunch of useless thugs, dragging people into battles, I've heard they have also been trying to steal Pokémon' The person he was talking to replied. 

They passed the Malasda shop as Hau walked out rubbing his stomach. 'Howzit, you two! If you're looking for good eats, this is the place'. He grinned 'Now that I've got some fuel in me, I wanna go right down to the Marina and shout to all of Alola that I am the greatest trainer of all time!' 

The group wandered further onto the marina, meeting Ilima who was stood looking out towards the water. 

'Yo, yo, yo, check it!' a loud voice boomed. 'Whenever, whenever we meet you, Team Skull don’t even greet you!' 

Two youths dressed as punks swaggered forward. One shouted 'So, Cap just give up the Pokémon, yo.'  
Ilima ignored them and turned to Elio 'Oh! You, from the Trainers School! Already made your way to Hau'oli, hmm?'. The punks growled and surged forward, one piped 'What, what?! Why you trying to act hard when we're already hard as a bone here, homie?' the other one jumped in 'Yo, let's check these fools.'

Ilima looked unimpressed 'Oh my… How terrifying… Only thieves steal people's Pokémon. I won't stand for it.' He looked Elio 'Elio, wasn’t it? I'll ask you to take care of that one, I'll get rid of this one'. Elio nodded and pulled out Rowlet's Pokeball. 

Elio and the team Skull grunt traded hits back and forth until the grunts Zubat fainted. The two youths ran back complaining before eventually running away.

'My thanks to you and your Pokemon Elio, I'll heal your Pokemon then how about you and I battle to test your strength in preparation for my trail.' 

'Sure' 

Once all the Pokémon were healthy Ilima stepped back 'Behold the magnificent Pokémon of the one and only Captain Ilima'. He threw out his first Pokemon 'Go Yungoos' 

'Let's go Grubbin'

The ferret and bug Pokémon landed on the pavement. 

'Grubbin Mud-Slap' 

Tackle, Yungoos' 

The Yungoos' attack hit harder. 

'Grubbin, Mud-Slap again'

'Yungoos' tackle'

Grubbin was able to land the attack before the Tackle from Yungoos knocked her back. The little bug tried to struggle to her feet before collapsing. 

'Grubbin you were great, rest now' 

Rowlet landed on the battle as Grubbin was recalled. 

'Rowlet, tackle!' 

Due to Rowlet's superior skill, the tackle hit hard and sent the Yungoos down. 

'Yungoos return, come on out Smeargle.'

'Smeargle, use Ember'

The fire move took both Rowlet and Elio by surprise, the jet of fire scrapped across Rowlet's wings. 

'Rowlet, Leafage' The Pokémon squawked angrily as it released a wave of leaves. 

The Smeargle fell by the large hit. 

'You or should I say you and your Pokémon make quite the interesting team' Ilima mused 'I hope to see you at Verdant Cave to take on my trial, I bid you Alola' The captain then moved his hands in a strange greeting before he departed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not supposed to be this long but it seemed to develop a life of its own and I didn't want to separate our pair just quite yet but we must press on and our boy has a trail to complete. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there will be a new chapter next Friday. As usual Kudos, Bookmarks, subscriptions are always appreciated and for any thoughts feel free to leave them in the comments below.


	9. Chapter 8: Trial and Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio explores Alola as he makes his way towards his first trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, please don't forget to read the bottom author's note before you go. I keep revising the previous chapters, I've gone back and added chapter titles as coming up there will be larger chapters hopefully split into parts. Kind of like if an episode has a multi-part special.

Elio took a rest at the Pokémon centre in the main part of the city. He had just walked out the doors when Lillie walked into him. 'Oh, I'm glad to see a familiar face. I always get lost so quickly, I can't figure out the roads here, I can't even buy my own clothes…but you not even here a week and moving on to your first trial' She mumbled excitedly.

' You're doing fine, without you I would probably be lost outside my house' Elio reassured her.

'Are you on your way to Verdant Cave?' She inquired as they started  
towards the edge of town.

Elio checked the map with Rotom 'Yeah with Ilima, should be up ahead'.

' I read something in an old book once. It said that the island challenges were once a journey made to prove yourself and gain the strength to battle against the guardians of Alola, the people of Iki town said how much Tapu Koko loves battles.'

' They did, I suppose that’s why Hala wanted Hau and me to battle for it'

'If we meet it again, I hope we can thank it for saving you and Nebby that day' Nebby tittered from her bag, startling the girl.

The pair reached the edge, Lillie stilled the bag 'Good luck on your first trial, I will hope that it goes well for you.' she smiled softly.

'Thank you, Lillie,' The boy waved and walked on.

Lillie watched him go, he was so different from any trainers she had met before. Elio did not have the same energetic character as Hau, the cool calmness like professor Kukui or even the cold sad air of Gladion. Elio was bright with underlining confidence that exploded on the battlefield. She watched long after he disappeared from view.

Route two was a fairly wide dirt path surrounded by grass patches. With just Grubbin and Rowlet, Elio had started to feel he would need another Pokémon to strengthen the team. Elio was quietly nervous about his upcoming trial; more team members would be necessary. In the grass, Elio managed to catch an Abra.

Abra felt special to Elio, it was a Pokémon from his home region. It made the boy feel nostalgic for times running around the Viridian gym with Blue with the older boys Alakazam keeping watch. The battlefield was roughed up after a particularly brutal battle. A visiting trainer from Johto had their Tyranitar use Earthquake which obliterated the battlefield. Large rocks protruded from the ground, Elio had tried to climb the tallest rock, he slipped and started to fall. Blue's injured Alakazam caught him before he could hit the floor. 

The few trainers he encountered on the route gave Elio trouble. The cemetery was up ahead, very different from Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town in Kanto. Hau'oli Cemetery was bright from the harsh sun.  
The graves were spaced closer together, written in Alolan with intricate symbols, decorated with pretty vibrant flowers.

The few battles Elio encountered helped bring Abra up to speed with everyone else. The route stretched out in front of him tucked neatly on the side of the path was a small hut with the sign for a Pokémon Centre out the front. He went inside and it seemed to have the basic necessities as well as its own nurse joy. The boy handed his Pokémon over to be checked over 'I was wondering do you have a phone?'.  
The nurse indicated to an old PC box 'sure help yourself, it can only make calls within Alola though'.

'That’s fine, thank you'

He activated the machine putting in the code for the battle tree. 'Hello?' A worker answered.

'Hi, its Elio is my Mom or Blue around?'

'Yeah sure, one sec' The worker disappeared for a minute and Blue's face filled the screen.

'Elio! How are you?'

'I'm good thanks been adding to the team, I'm about to head on my first trial so thought I'd check in before I go.' 

' That’s awesome what have you caught?'

'I caught a Grubbin and an Abra'

'That’s awesome, nervous about your trial?'

' I suppose, it just it's so different from a gym challenge'

' You'll be fine, just plan ahead, trust yourself and trust your team.'

'Thanks, Blue, is Mom around?'

'Yeah, she was with the Pokémon, getting them ready for the opening exhibition match, did you want me to get her?'

Elio thought about it 'No it's fine, I'll catch her another time, let me know when the exhibition match is and I'll try and get there'

' Will do, I better be off I'll smell ya later Elio and good luck!'

'Thanks, Blue'

Elio clicked off the call and collected his Pokémon from the nurse.

Past the cemetery and the Pokémon centre, the route was the motel which was full of tourists. A few stopped him and asked for some direction thankful for his ability to speak the language of Kanto. Elio walked further on and was surprised by a Pokémon suddenly grabbing his bag. Looking down he noted it was a Delibird. He tried to gently pry it off but the Pokémon refused to let go. It turned them around dragging them into the Berry Fields.

The Delibird let him go once they reached a fork in the road. He walked further in and was greeted by some Team skull grunts harassing an elderly man surrounded by more Delibird and berries.  
'Hand'em over man'

' No, I will share berries with all Pokémon but not you.'

The grunts spotted him as he walked towards them. One swaggered towards him 'And what are you looking at, huh?! Huh? Huh! HUH?'. Which would have been more threatening if they weren't equal in height after Elio straightened to his full height. The other grunt rolled up next to his friend 'You got a bone to pick with us, homie?'

Elio rolled his eyes 'I would but I doubt your worth my time'

The grunt growled 'You and Cap may have beat us at the Marina but you won't be so lucky if we get serious, yo!'

The old man came between the youths 'I apricate your concern young man, but these Team Skull punks do nothing but talk big and act small.' He waved Elio on 'You carry on with your island challenge. Don't give them a moment's notice'.

The Grunt looked affronted 'Yo, we're standing right here! At least act a little bit afraid or something, y'know?!' The other grabbed him and snarled in his face 'Yo, you tryin' to run away? We're gonna hafta take your Pokémon along with the Berries!'

'Yo, check it how hard-headed Team Skull Grunts can be!' Grant A said as he pulled a Pokeball from his belt. Elio ripped back and called out Grubbin from her ball. She landed opposite the Grunt's Drowzee.

'Grubbin Bite!' The little bug rang across the path and sunk her pincers into the Physic type side. The Drowzee staggered and flinched ignoring its call for an attack.

Elio smirked and called again 'Grubbin Bite'. She launched and sunk her pincers in again sending the beefy Pokémon careering to the floor. The Grunt shouted and recalled their Pokémon before scrambling to hind behind his partner. The other Grunt growled out 'Yo, for real?! You best stop trying to act hard, kid!' but didn't move to engage in another battle. Elio just raised an eyebrow at them.

They turned away from him and muttered 'Yo, I'm so annoyed right now homie! Let's go mess with Ilima again!'  
The defeated one brightened 'Aww yeah, let's do it! Verdant Cavern is pretty close by anyway.'  
With that, the two runoff.

The man looked cheerful 'Ho! You and that Grubbin of yours did quite a number on him!' He routed in his basket and pulled out a handful of berries and handed them to Elio 'Please accept this as thanks for helping me'

Elio rubbed his neck bashfully 'It was no problem; they were bothering people in the city too.'

The old man looked thoughtful 'Unfortunately they won't stop their orders come from their leader, he has always been a menace, he grew up around here his parents still live nearby'.

Elio nodded his goodbye and carried on thinking as he walked forward, wondering the type of person that would set people on others for entertainment. 'How much further Rotom?' He enquired.

'Just up ahead' The Pokémon buzzed in response.

Further up the route, the cavern loomed, Butterfree exploded in his stomach and nervous excitement ran up and down his spine.

'Island Challenge bring it on!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I toyed with including the trial in this chapter but I wanted to follow through with the previous promise of Elio keeping in touch with Blue and as well exploring what Elio's life was before Alola and as much he is enjoying his Alolan journey there is a part of him that feels Alola isn't quite home yet. I also wanted to include the introduction to Guzma before we actually meet him as his house is a focal point on the route without having Elio snoop through his parent's house and the Delibird side plot seemed a good way to include that. Next week's chapter is my favorite I have written so far, cannot wait to share it.


	10. Trial…START!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio finally takes on the first trial!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!
> 
> We are finally at the first trial! It's taken us more chapters than I thought it would to get here but I'm really enjoying the slow pace of the plot and it's meant I could flesh out the interactions with Elio and the other characters.
> 
> This was a fun chapter to write, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please don't forget to read the bottom author's note before you go.

Battling the trainers outside side the cave allowed Grubbin to practice a new move learning bug bite over string shot. There was a Pokémon center nestled next to the cavern's opening. Hau was standing outside, watching the path intently. He bounced in excitement as Elio walked towards him. 'Howzit, Elio? Your Pokémon doing all right?'

'Yeah, they're all fine'

'Well, I know my team's seen better days that's for sure!' He turned toward the Pokémon Centre ‘ Let's head in before we set off.'

They ventured inside and handed their Pokémon over and sat down to wait. 'You know that Verdant Cavern place, right? Hau enquired. At Elio's nod, he continued 'I guess it’s kinda, like, sacred to Tapu Koko. You aren't even allowed to go into it unless you're on your island challenge.'

'It feels ominous like the site doesn't want to be disturbed' Elio mused staring out of the window.

'I guess a lot of Alola feels like that, it’s the land that belongs to the Pokémon, they just share it with us' Hau grinned.

Elio had begun to feel edgy and eager to investigate the cavern, thankfully nurse joy had finished with his team quickly. He said a quick goodbye to Hau before heading back out in the warm Alolan sun.

Ilima was waiting under a bamboo arch just outside the cavern.  
'Greetings Challenger, welcome to my trial it begins mere steps from here inside Verdant Cavern!' He gestured inside 'Note that the Pokémon living within the Cavern is quite fierce.'

Elio stepped forward, Ilima stopped him 'Proceed with caution for once you will not be able to leave until you have completed the trial, so I shall ask are you prepared to take on the trial? ‘Ilima said with an illusion of mystery.

Elio looked from the dark entrance in the cliff face to trail captain's face 'I'm ready.'

'Then good luck' Ilima said then walked into the cavern. Elio took a deep breath and followed after him.

Elio could not describe inside the cavern as anything other than beautiful. The rock walls were coated in sporadically placed iridescent moss. Beams of lights filtered through gaps in the canopy above. A mirrored lagoon was surrounded by stone steps that led up to large platforms.

Ilima walked towards him 'Let me formally welcome you to Verdant Cavern! I am your captain, Ilima.' He gestured around 'Allow me to explain the basis of my trail, what you should attempt to do is defeat three of the Pokémon that lurk here in their dens'. Elio could hear the excitable chattering of the creatures around him. The captain gestured to the further most platform 'Then reach the pedestal deep within the cave and you may collect the Z-Crystal there!' A loud growl disturbed the previous tranquillity of the cavern. Ilima looked sheepish 'Oh dear, there's one more thing I forgot to mention, many strong Pokémon make their home in this cave, but one stronger and more fearsome than all the rest, known as a Totem Pokémon also resides here!'  
The growl stopped 'so any questions.'

Elio shook his head and gripped his first Pokémon. Ilima smiled 'Okay, so it begins the trail of Captain Ilima!'

Elio burst off into a run heading deeper into the cavern. He came across a medium-sized hollowed rock, he bent down to peer inside. A shriek of a Pokémon called out and knocked him back as it rushed out of its den. A wild Yungoos growled and skittered around. Elio called out Grubbin.

'Grubbin use bug bite!'

The Yungoos rushed to tackle it but Grubbin managed to outmaneuver it.

'Grubbin one more bug bite should do it' Grubbin runs back at its opponent sinking its pincers in. Once Grubbin released it the Yungoos ran back to its den.

'One down, two to go!' Ilima called out.

Elio hurried on climbing onto the next platform, for the first time on his journey he was happy for his older than average age. Climbing the ledges would have been harder for his eleven-year-old self. He hadn't even spotted the second den before the Pokémon leaped out at him, Elio called out Grubbin again. A few bug bites sent it running back. 

Again Ilima called out 'two down, one to go'

The path to the next platform was a skinny wooden platform suspended over the lagoon below. Elio forced himself to look ahead rather than down and hurried across. Thankful he had made it without a trip into the water. He spotted the next den up ahead.  
It was high on a ledge, reaching up he started to scale the wall. He breathed a sigh of relief once he was safely on the platform. The den was blocked by a small archway, Elio fell back into his usual routine of cursing he was older as he was forced to crawl to get his lanky frame through the gap.

He was back on his feet and the Pokémon sounds were even louder. Elio checked the den and found it empty. Above his head, a loud chittering was heard. He looked up into the curious face of a Yungoos. He raced after it climbing another ledge, he checked the other den to find it also empty. He sighed and looked around, spotting the bright yellowtail. He chased after it before he reached the third den a loud thundering of feet echoed around him.

'Yo, yo, yo! Look what we have here!' It was the same Team Skull Grunts from earlier. 'It's your Berry Thief boys, back...back again! Remember us?'

'Can you really call yourselves thieves if you weren't able to actually take anything?'

'Can he say that?' One grunt asked the other, 'I suppose you think your clever don't ya' the other one countered.

'It doesn't matter what he says we're here to mess up his trial up yo!' Grunt B fist pumped the other. 'Let's get that Pokémon homie'

The grunt called out the same Drowzee from earlier fully healed.

'Go Grubbin! Bug bite' Grubbin wasted no time, eager to get rid of the unwanted interruption. The attack landed and the extra power took out the Drowzee in one hit. Grubbin chittered excitedly over her victory. The grunt run back again and cowered behind his friend again. 'What's up with this guy!?' He shakily asked. The second grunt even looked worried this time 'For real, though?! I can't get my skull around it! He's mad strong yo!'

The other one seemed to shake more 'Naw, it ain't even like that. This kid is straight-up dangerous, homie!' 

Grunt B looked around scared 'I don't know, man... Isn't this whole place trouble?!'

'Yeah! It totally is, homie!' Grunt A agreed.

'I mean, that thing is so strong that regular Pokémon don't even wanna come out and battle.' Elio had the feeling they were no longer talking about him.

The two grunts went pale as a shadow loomed from behind Elio and they both scarpered. 'Id run too if I were you!' They called over their shoulders.

A loud growl rumbled behind him, he whipped around and found a Pokémon towered over him.

'Rotom what is that?' Elio called.

'Gumshoos the stakeout Pokémon, When it finds a trace of its prey, it patiently stakes out the location...but its always snoozing by nightfall.'

'It doesn't look very sleepy to me!' Elio called out as the Gumshoos went to take a swipe at him.

Rowlet burst out angrily and circled the attacking Pokémon.

'I guess you want this battle buddy?' Elio asked, the owl chirped back in response and landed softly on the ground. He ruffled his feathers as he glared down Pokémon that dared to physically attack his trainer.

'Okay, Rowlet use leafage!' Elio called out.

Rowlet readied and instead of the usual barrage of leaves, singular leaves flew out quick and sharp. The sharp leaves whipped at the Gumshoos fur.

'Rowlet just used Razor Leaf' Rotom called out excitedly.

'Awesome Rowlet use Razor leaf!' Rowlet attacked again.

The Gumshoos retaliated with a sand attack which obscured Rowlet's vision.

'Rowlet gives it another Razor left' Rowlet blew the majority of the sand away and strike the large Pokémon making it sway on its feet and fall.

'Yes! Way to go Rowlet!'

'You have defeated all the Pokémon' Ilima's voiced called out.

Elio walked past the dens and up to the tallest platform. He was breathing heavily from exhaustion. A man was stood at the exit dressed in bright blue. 'Hi, I'm the trial guide, here to help island challengers complete their island challenge' He held out his hand to shake. Elio shook it. The guide continued 'Fantastic! You proved your strength to all three Pokémon, you may carry on.' He gestured past him.

As Elio stepped forward he was momentarily blinded by the difference in light from the cavern to the Totem den. It was circular, the canopy was open allowing the space to be flooded by lights. It had similar platforms and tunnels coated in the same moss. In the center was a totem pole glimmering with gold. Nestled inside was the Z-Crystal. Elio reached inside to pull the crystal out when he felt eyes on him. 

A huge shadow jumped down an upper platform putting itself between Elio and the totem pole. A Gumshoos even bigger than before roared. It was taller than Elio by at least ahead. Elio wasted no time and called Rowlet out. The bird landed in a shower of red light, jumping around excitedly.

'Get ready Rowlet, this will be harder than before!' The Pokémon trilled. 'Rowlet hit it with a Razor Leaf!'

Rowlet took to the air and descended sharp leaves at the Gumshoos' head. Once the leaves cleared The Gumshoos latched onto Rowlet with their strong jaws inflicting damage before throwing the bird to the ground. The Totem Pokémon let out a loud roar and a smaller Yungoos ran forward to join the battle.

Elio watched anxiously 'Rowlet, are you okay?' He called.

Rowlet slowly rose to its feet and puffed out its feathers again and its eyes hardened. 'Rowlet use Razor Leaf and stay as far back as you can!'

The little bird flew into the air again and showered the leaves on both opposing Pokémon. The Yungoos were significantly hit by the attack. The Gumshoos glared with its scary face move. Rowlet faulted and his speed fell allowing the Yungoos to jump high enough catching him with a tackle.

'Rowlet Razor leaf again' The Razor leaf crashed into the attacking Pokémon and caused the Yungoos to fall.

'One last Razor leaf Rowlet!' As Rowlet flew in closer the Gumshoos bit down on him. Rowlet flinched cause it to crash back into the ground.

'Rowlet!' The owl Pokémon shook angrily and was covered by a bright blinding light. The Pokémon that emerged from the light was no longer a Rowlet.

'Rowlet evolved into a Dartrix!' Rotom cried from his bag.

'Dartrix that's awesome but are you sure you can carry on?' Elio's question was answered by a loud squark. Dartrix flew higher than before and readied itself.

'Come on! Dartrix use RAZOR LEAF!' The Gumshoos couldn't out speed and the attack hit it square in the face. The colossal Pokémon fell, Dartrix hooted in victory before landing gingerly on Elio's shoulder. Elio pulled out a potion and sprayed over the Pokémon, 'Your amazing, you know that?' Dartrix preened and nuzzled his cheek in thank you.

Elio walked over carefully spraying some potion over the fallen Gumshoos a Yungoos. Both got to their feet slowly, before disappearing further into the cave.

'What an incredible Trainer you are!' Ilima noted as he walked forward to greet him. 'You were able to defeat the Totem Pokémon that I had trained up to such a powerful state, I'm lost for words.'

Elio shrugged 'It was the Pokémon, if Dartrix hadn't evolved when he did, we would have been in some serious trouble.' Stroking the Pokémon under its moon face.

'Working in harmony with your Pokémon you have cleared the trial of Ilima! Congratulations you may collect the Z-Crystal from the Totem pedestal.'

Elio walked up and collected the small crystal and carefully placed it in a small pouch within his bag.

'You have obtained the Normal Z-Crystal, known as Normalium Z!' Ilima explained. 'The rest of the trials you will face will be similar to this one, you will have to complete the task set by the trial captain and defeat a Totem Pokémon, they will be able to call on an ally to aid them'.

Elio digested the information as he returned Dartrix to his Pokeball. 'They don't call it the island challenge for anything'

'No it is challenging but rewarding, Pokémon are family, it's their world but they share it with us'

'Hau said the same thing'

'He's a smart boy, probably learnt that from Kahuna Hala, where I did.' Ilima mused. 'Now that you have completed the trial of Melemele, you must inform the Kahuna.' Ilima guided them back through the caver which was thankfully flatter than it was on the way up.

Elio waved goodbye to Ilima once they reached the cavern entrance. The boy was dead on his feet as he reached the Pokémon center. He handed his Pokémon over to nurse Joy who assured him they would be delivered to his room.

Elio's room for the night was lined with four bunk beds however there was none occupied. Elio was delighted to have a shower and wash away the lingering dirt from the cave. Once he had finished, his Pokémon had been delivered safely. Since the room was empty, he let them out. He collapsed on the closest bed and Abra and Grubbin curled up against him. Dartrix flew to the window standing guard as its trainer peacefully slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be the longest chapter so far, It took a lot out of myself and our boy. I thought about splitting the chapter but couldn’t see the right place to split it so here it stays, it was also definitely time for his trial. 
> 
> I'm all for a tough battle evolution cliché and I wanted to show how strong the bond between Elio and Dartrix is and how important this will be moving forward. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and also as usual Kudos, Bookmarks, subscriptions are always appreciated and any thoughts feel free to leave it in the comments below.


End file.
